midnight
by Nevar12
Summary: Nathaniel reflects on the last time he saw Mira
1. Chapter 1

Mira. The name felt as foreign on Taylor's lips as it did familiar. If he closed his eyes he could still imagine her face. The way it use to look before she left before circumstance had taken her away from him. Bringing his hand to his chest Nathaniel feels the small hardwear beneath his shirt and allows himself a low sigh.

It is past midnight. Most of Terra Nova has fallen silent save for the occasional blip on his belts communicator, the voices of the midnight security group coming through . For now he will ignore it. Her eyes are what he remembers the most clearly. Exotic brown orbs staring at him intently as his fingers brush over the length of her cheek. She has made herself seem dangerous, unapproachable but Nathaniel remembers a time when she was as delicate to him as the very ecosystem that held their existence.

After a moment more he reaches into his shirt and takes out the necklace beneath the fabric. Out of habit the man takes a look around his empty office before pressing the small button at the edge of it. The chip blips and a moment later the holographic image of a woman appears. An image of Mira.

He remembers the last day he saw her. It had been hard not to touch the woman in public when she stood only a mere three feet from him. In the center of the shopping center he pretended to make small talk with her as she hovered over a small stand of strange looking fruit. She played along knowingly which added to the thrill of what both knew would happen later. She bid him goodbye minutes later and he forced himself not to watch the swing of her hips as she walked away.

After what seemed to be a never ending day he returned to his room to find her waiting at the edge of his bed. Without taking his eyes off of her he closed the door behind him locking the dead bolt but not moving. She rose putting her hands to the hem of her shirt lifting the garment over her head. He is beside her before she can move again his hands taking a hold of the woman's hips as he lifted her from the ground

She kissed him softly allowing his tongue to slip into her inviting mouth as her legs wrapped around his hips and for the next hour he was in heaven. Back then here was at least one night in the week he knew would end like this and it was just enough to keep him grounded. Knowing there was something solid he could reach for. Could touch.

Sliding a hand through his short hair Taylor looks away from the image before him. He had always been a light sleeper but with her it was as if her presence erased the very fears that had created the barrier between sleep and wake. She had somehow found her way out of his arms as she did every night only this time she never came back.

Returning the necklace Nathaniel rose from his seat. He would have to return to his empty bedroom sooner or late.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek to his quarters felt longer than it had been in the past. Nathaniel had taken the short way but even with over four minutes cut from his journey the walk felt endless. As he moved further towards the gate the houses grew further and further apart until only his was left located just to the left of the back gate.

Because it had been one of the first to be built his hut did not have the electric conveniences that the other homes did. He had been given the opportunity to upgrade but true to his soldier roots Taylor had opted for a more basic home.

The mans feet slowed as he looked up at the modest hut a dim light glowing in the window. Moving his hand to the gun on his hip he approached the house as he usually did. silently and with two assassination attempts in that single week alone an expectation of the worst. The jungle of his keys broke the silence of the night as he opened the wooden door of his home pushing the barrier forward. Flipping on the lights he surveyed the room stopping on the figure before him.

He couldn't believe it.

Standing with her back to him was a woman Taylor thought had all but disappeared. "What are you doing here Mira". His voice was stern but he could not hide the hint of curiosity and need that lingered beneath his words. She turned her head slightly looking at the man from the corner of her eye but not moving.

"Same old Taylor" she responded. He took a step forward and out of reflex she turned to face him. This was not going to be a usual night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you happy with the choices you made in life" the woman suddenly asked. Taylor raised a brow momentarily put off by the woman's words. "Excuse me"? Ignoring his previous statement Mira continued. "It was never my choice to come here, hell...it wasn't even my choice to leave". At this point Taylor struggled with two desires. The first being to kiss her and something else.

The words left his lips before Taylor could stop them.

"And what about us, do you regret that"? This time it was Mira's turn to look surprised. "I...I wanted to" she confessed. "But I couldn't". Moving forward the woman closed in the space between her and the man in front of her. In the light she could make out the strong feature of the older mans face. He had aged a bit since she last met him something she wouldn't have noticed if she had not memorized every line in his face.

Nathaniel looked down at the woman feeling his mouth open at the sight of her. Even in a simple tank and jeans she was beautiful. Before he knew it his lips had crushed against hers but she didn't. Lifting on her toes the woman deepened the kiss allowing a probing tongue to meet her own. A hand slipped around her waist and she allowed herself a sigh when a second hand moved to cup her breast just before coming to her senses. With a will barely stronger than her own feelings she slipped from his embrace.

Taylor didn't move when the woman stood back from him. He knew if he did he would reach for her again. Instead he watched as the woman made her way towards the back door. Opening the door she stopped for a moment turning back."I wanted to say goodbye Taylor but...for you and me...I don't think it could ever be a goodbye".

The door closed a moment later and Nathan sighed as his eyes shifted to the clock above his bed. Midnight.


End file.
